An epic tale of the Wammy children
by loli-hime
Summary: Life at Wammy's is hard enough without the mafia hot on your trail, worrying about love or just surviving each day. And it's even harder with a mass killer on the loose. But after all, there are more then just guys at the Wammy house.
1. Another Arrival

**An epic tale of the Wammy children.**

Summary: Life at Wammy's is hard enough without the mafia hot on your trail, worrying about love or just surviving each day. But life isn't that easy for the children at Wammy's especially with a mass killer on the loose. A story about two OC and there friendship with Mello, Matt, Near and L. After all, there are more then just guys at Wammy's.

Couples: MelloxOc, LxOc, and slight MattxOc and NearxOc

A/N - This story is written by both; Lai-san and fallenmist. We own nothing but our Oc's and the idea of this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A short blonde girl walked in from the cold after watching a few of the younger Wammy kids play outside. She walked down the hall and stopped as soon as she recognized a face, or rather the boys back. "Near! Near! Mr. Roger said there is a new girl! Have you meet her yet? Or seen her? I heard she's our age!" Lai ran forward to the white haired boy.

Near turned around his expression bland as usual "No I haven't, but I hear, she looks strange." Near looked at his long time friend, wondering why the thought of a new girl made her so happy, people came and went in the Wammy house like the passing of the seasons, how would this girl be any different? Near dodged her, making sure she didn't muss his clothing. Lai frowned a little. "Oh. But the older kids here never get adopted. Anyways," Lai took his wrist in her hand. "Let's go find Mello and Matt! I bet they've seen her! Have you heard her name?"

Near cringed a bit at her touch, he thought he would never get used to people touching him. "Why does it have to be Mello?" he asked blandly. Because of Lai, he and Mello had formed a truce of sorts, but Mello was still rude to him, and would not be happy to see him. Lai let go of his wrist, "Awe, Come on Near-_Chan" _She gave him the cutest look she could muster up.

"Matt and I won't let him tease you. And if he does I'll hit him for you!" Lai smiled proudly. "Besides Mello thinks he runs this place! If anyone knows anything about the new girl it's him! Maybe she will even be up there! Or share a room with me! Because I don't have a roommate because all of the other girls were older…" Lai cuts herself off as they reached the common room, the blonde girl searched for their friends. Near noticed Mello immediately, and pointed "He's over there with Matt."

Mello shifted a bit revealing a girl with cotton candy pink hair; it was a strange colour, to say the least. "I wonder if her hair colour is natural?" he said absently, twirling a piece of hair. "Huh…" Lai responded, staring at the girl.  
She felt a sting of jealously seeing her talking so calmly with Mello and Matt.  
Not that they was even hers or anything, they were just friends. "It can't be…it's…so pink!"  
Lai reached up and touched her own hair. "Maybe it's a wig? Or her hair is really short, and she is wearing pink extensions?"  
Lai turned towards Near for a response. "It's possible, right?"

Tally saw two people enter the room, one with silvery hair, and one with blonde. The people took her attention from her newly found friend Matt; she saw a hint of jealousy in the blonde's eyes, and the pondering of the silver haired boy. Who were these people and why were they looking at her so strangely "Tally, TALLY!" Mello said, startling her from her thoughts. ""I said, have you met Near yet?" Tally shook her head, glancing back at the two who were now moving towards them...

"

I honestly have no clue Lai-Chan, none at all" Near, said, still pondering the question as they moved forward. Lai smiled and pushed Near, gently, towards the pink haired girl. She smiled through her jealousy. Mello introduced Near. Lai smiled at Matt, after catching his eyes then turned to the new girl. "Hi! You must be the one everyone's talking about!" Tally blushed slightly, and stumbled over her words "I g-guess I am..." Tally had always been shy, and now having people wanting to meet her was unnerving.

Unfortunately she had been born with pink hair and no matter how many times she tried to die it another colour, the dye would not stick. Tally looked at the blonde, wondering why she was so jealous... could it be she liked one of these boys and didn't like that that she could speak relatively easy to them?

Lai cocked a blonde eyebrow at her, feeling her uneasiness. "Well anyways! I see you've already met Matt and Mello!" She turned to Near. 'Say something!' she whispered. Near got an odd look on his face, as if he were afraid the girl would hate him if he opened his mouth, and whispered in Lai's ear something to that effect. Lai's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she rustled her brain for a good response.  
She fiddled with the dog tag and whistle around her neck the whispered back to Near. "There's no way anyone could hate such a nice great person, as yourself! Mello is just jealous of your accomplishments and age. Besides, if she likes Mello then there is no doubt in my mind, you can do this!" Lai smiled in spite of herself.  
That sounded like a pretty good pep talk to her.  
"And remember, Near. She's new. You said it yourself; she won't last around here long like the four of us." She added, talking about her, Matt, Mello, and Near still living at Wammy's.  
"Or I could always take her out if she doesn't like you!" Lai giggled. "Just say hello. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Near twirled his hair nervously, opening his mouth before he got the simple word out, "Hi..." he finally said.

Tally blushed a little at his unwillingness to talk to her. "Hello." she replied quietly, now afraid that Near hated HER. Lai looked back and forth at Tally then to Near.  
Wondering why on earth they were both blushing lightly. "There is nothing to worry about, Tally-san." She whispered to the bubblegum pink haired girl. "Near-Chan is quite shy. He normally doesn't greet the new kids. He must really like you already!" Lai giggled, hoping she said the right thing.

She turned to Near and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled while whispering "Like I said, nothing ventured, nothing gained."  
She heard Mello snicker lightly and Lai elbowed him in the rib cage. Tally's blush turned a darker shade of pink at her own folly. Suddenly Mello spoke up, speaking his mind without thinking, as he usually did "hey, what happened to your parents anyway?" he asked.

A dark look settled in to Tally's eyes, one of anger and sadness. "They were killed by Kira." she said blackly. Tally didn't like saying it, but she had to except that it was true, Kira had killed her parents, and she WOULD get revenge.

Lai looked the girl in the eyes, not really thinking about her words. "So your parents were criminals? Or just in his way?" The blonde girl could feel Near's eyes on her, piercing her skin. "No...I mean…Sorry. That came out wrong. Unless...?" Lai sheepishly fiddled with her necklaces, wishing she had a lollipop. Tally was not afraid to admit who her parents were, "my mother was a con artist, and my father was a hit man for the mafia. Of course they were criminals. I only wish they had been better and that Kira couldn't have found them..." This bold statement shocked near and Mello alike, they didn't expect such a shy girl to openly admit a background such as that. Tally blushed at her companions' shock, she had expected such a reaction, but that didn't mean that it made her feel comfortable.


	2. Plan A

An Epic Tale of the Wammy Children.

**A/N -** A co-written story between FallenMist and Lai-san. We still own nothing but our Oc's, the story and Lai-san claims to own Mello's body. xD Review if you read!

Chapter 2 – A plan

Mello was the first person able to speak, even if it was just a feeble "oh" Matt nodded as did Near and Lai shook her head. "Ah…Well you know a lot of people here have similar pasts…they just look like it. No! Wait! I didn't mean that! Um…Well it's just you seem so shy and innocent, like Near, but then you just come of with something like that!" Lai looked at the Matt, Mello and Near. "It is just me that thinks that?" Matt, Mello, and Near all agreed with her statement.

Tally giggled a little at her statement, "Lai-san, I've spent my whole life around mafia men, I may be shy, but I have helped my fair share in their operations, so I am hardly innocent." Mello gasped at this, but his features contorted in a sneer, "Yeah, right, I bet you're lying." Tally was behind him in an instant, and his arm was twisted behind his back. Where tally's voice had once been neutral, it now became deadly "would you care to stake your life on that?" a cold sweat broke out on Mello's forehead. "I didn't think so." She said, her voice going back to neutrality as she let go.

Lai couldn't help it Tally sudden change in attitude and threatening Mello like that, when most new orphans dreaded even being in the same room as him without cringing was that too much for her. Lai burst out in fits and giggles, trying to make herself stop, so the Mello would tackle her but she ended up laughing more because she couldn't stop herself.

Near looked at her questioningly and went back too looking at his white sock covered feet and twirling a lock of smooth sliver hair. Tally started giggling too, guessing that Mello was usually someone to be feared, and that she had disturbed the pecking order. Matt just stared in shock, and Near stared at his feet, while Mello fumed "OK STOP it!! WHAT'S so BLASTED Funny" Mello shouted, exasperated at the laughter.

Tally easily got control of herself, "I think it would be best for Lai-San to explain, she's known you longer." Mello turned his glare on Lai, "I'm waiting." he said, anger still evident in his voice. Lai took a deep breath to clam herself. "Um well Mello…Tally just well…You just got so worked up about nothing! It's not like you at all! Everyone here seems so scared of you when they first arrive, but Tally just practically took you out!" Lai immediately regretted her words, but stood her ground and looked Mello in the eyes.

Just as Mello was about to step forward to give her a piece of his mind, a cold blast of wind came from the door, a man in a long rain coat had come in. Tally's face went pale in sheer horror. This man was Tyrone Cicily, her father's arch nemesis.

It would only figure that he wanted Tally, because what she hadn't told her friends; was that she was a full fledged member of the mafia, and the enemy of her friend is her enemy. And Tyrone was most definitely in a sadistic mood; her death would not be swift this day. But Tally would not run, she would face her fate bravely, as her parents had only a few months ago. All Near, Matt, Mello and Lai looked towards the figure as he stood now, into the light.

Lai noticed the loss of colour in Tally's face and that Near was now standing quite a bit closer to her, she back up lightly, almost into Matt. "Tally- San?" She whispered. Lai shook her head; Lai knew this man and knew Tally did too. "Tyrone Cicily…" She cursed under her breath. Near then did something no one in the group would have expected, he pulled tally gently into the corner and kissed her, full on the lips, while effectively hiding her.

Tyrone took a quick glance around and headed towards Mr. Roger's office. "Come on." Near said pulling Tally along, "we should leave." the rest of the company followed their example and left the room together.

Lai's green eyes were incredibly large now, as she gapped at Near and Tally's retreating backs as her, Matt and Mello followed behind. She exchanged glances to Matt and Mello, though they seemed as dumb founded as her. "Um, Near?" She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to face her. "What was that all about?" She kissed her hand and blew a kiss, to show what she meant. She looked into Near's eyes, she could tell he wanted that, that it wasn't just to hide Tally. Lai smiled. "Never mind, I already know!" Near turned not a gentle pink as he did when he usually blushed, but a deep scarlet.

Tally was starting to panic now, she didn't know what to do, as short as she had known these people she already thought of them as her friends, and she would die before she got them killed. She had to run, but she would act calm until then. NO! That would put them at the cruel hands of his questioning to find them. Tally had to come up with a plan, and fast! Lai cocked her head to the side, "I can see the gears in your head moving, Tally-san.

Running away will accomplish nothing but wasting time. If you're going to fight him, were going to help. If Near trusts you, then so do I. You're one of us now!" Lai smiled and placed a hand on Mello's shoulder and then onto Matt's. No, no, no, no, NO, this was going wrong, Wammy's was supposed to be a new start for her, but it was going sour fast. "No," she said blandly "if I fight him, it will be our way, I-I wasn't completely honest with you earlier, but you have to trust me, you do not want to mess with him, especially not today." her eyes hardened, "I have to end this today, even if it..." she trailed off, seeing the fear in Near's eyes. Mello punched the wall "who is this guy Tally? And what does he want?" Tally flinched at his words.

How much could she reveal, without them hating her? "He is Tyrone Cicily, and the leader of the rival mafia in the town where I used to live, he wants me. Dead." Tally explained hurriedly, cursing her past, she had gotten out of stickier situations, she would get out of this one, and she wouldn't involve her friends. "Please just go to your rooms, I will be back by tomorrow."

Lai furrowed her blonde brow and pulled a black, glove covered hand out of Matt's grasp and was quick to smack the back of Mello's head. "Let me handle this, Mel-kun." Lai whispered, taking Tally's hand in hers and pulled her down so they were crouching on the carpeted floor. "I'm going to get straight to the point, Tally-san. You can't do this alone, no matter how strong willed or minded you are. Take it from someone who knows and has learnt from her mistakes. I've been in your position. My Mother has been paying Mr. Roger to keep me here since I was five, though her and my Father were living. Four months ago, L hanged my Father, successful businessmen who owned the Tokyo division of Yostuba, Bank of Japan, for being caught as the fourth Kira. Men from the company were all over me, but I could do nothing by myself. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please try. You've befriended a bunch of stubborn troublemakers who will do anything for a friend in need and a good challenge. And that what you are, to us Tally- _Chan._" Lai smiled at herself using the word 'Chan' and pulled the Tally into a hug before helping her to her feet, waiting for a response.

A tear leaked out of Tally's eye, she was touched at Lai's kindness, she didn't want to put her friends in danger, but they gave her almost no choice. "Fine, follow me." she said, leading them into an abandoned part of the orphanage that led to a tunnel, that she knew led outside. "Whoa, how did you know this was here?" Matt asked her in awe.

Tally grinned "remember those good silver candlesticks that went missing last august?" she asked somewhat mischievously. Everyone nodded, "well the mafia needed money, so they sent me, a child into the orphanage because I would blend it better and we used this as an entrance." The blonde girl clapped her hands together, showing her joy. Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So we never noticed her…" He frowned, catching Near and Matt's matching expressions.

Mello's voice hardened. "We had our yearly exams around that time! Or we could have been helping Ryuuzaki! Or…or…" Mello's voice drifted off. Lai nodded to herself, she looked at Matt, making sure he wasn't looking at her, though in a way she wanted him to. He just seemed so…_amazed_ by Tally. Everyone did. Lai blinked once, then twice, catching Mello's blue eyes again, he noticed it too.

Lai frowned and turned to Tally. "And now what are we going to do? Mr. Roger has huge windows in his office set to monitor every inch of this campus. What have you planned for your next moved?" She asked, her cheeks reddening from her jealousy. Tally walked foreword about five paces, fingering the wall, finally finding the catch that would open the hidden compartment. "Does anyone know how to use a weapon" Mello nodded his affirmation, as did matt. Near hesitated a second but nodded, Tally nodded to herself. "Good, as for your question Lai-Chan, Mr. Roger hasn't completely explored his office; this nifty little tunnel has a branch that comes up right under his office." Tally noticed that she was hardening into her mafia persona, where she often became cold, and arrogant. But when you are a semi-pretty girl in the mafia, you have to be tough.

Tally led them through a vast array of tunnels without any hesitation; Mello inquired about this "so how do you know this place so well." Tally missed a step, a blush forming across her face "well maybe I took a little more than candlesticks. In fact, I am probably the cause of most of the thefts that have happened here. These tunnels have helped a ton." Tally was revealing more and more about how deep she was in the mafia, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Lai frowned making an 'hmphed' noise. She wanted to be friends with Tally, but she didn't understand her trust making tactics. She had seemed so child like and innocent when the first met and now, well, Lai wasn't so sure. The group followed Tally into the damp tunnels, her angry growing more. Lai had never needed to share the limelight before, being the only girl on the top ten Wammy student's list. She knew how to operate weapons and drive a car, despite her age. She was small but skilled and hated how no one and stepped up and admitted she could be of some help.

Mello stopped suddenly and took a step back, grabbing Tally's wrist and turning her to face the group. "I think it would be better to have a look out and a code word just encase some snot nosed brat comes and finds this place. "Lai you won't be much use to us. You can go back a play with your stuffed animals, little girl." Lai opened her mouth to respond but Mello had put his hand over her mouth. "Don't straggle, your going." He picked her up and waited for anyone one to reject him.

Matt stepped forward, "Mells, she might just be helpful, don't underestimate her like you did Tally, she just might end up doing the same thing." Mello let go of her as if burned by fire, throwing her into Matt's arms. After Matt had assured everyone that Lai was safe, Tally spoke up. "I agree with Matt, we need all the help we can get anyways." Tally decided that this would be a good time for a pep talk, and to hand out weapons. For Lai, a relatively large gun, but easy to operate. For Matt, a flamethrower (she knew he would be able to use it with his gaming background.). For Near, a simple white pistol. And for Mello, a tiny gun.

Tally started talking before he could protest. "I have given you weapons that I thought would fit your strengths best. As for a look out, we don't need one, this place is nearly impossible to find unless you are looking for it and know it exists. When we get to Mr. Roger's office, we have to be really quiet; I will let you know when that silence needs to start." Tally's voice was so icy that no one wanted to argue with her. Matt took a second to pull Lai aside "Be careful." was all he said before following Tally.

Lai nodded to herself, even after Matt had turned to walk away, following Tally and Mello. Near cast her sideways glance, smiling lightly. A harsh blush painted Lai's pale cheeks. 'Damn it!' She though to herself, embarrassed. 'Near knows…' She shook her head for what seemed like the millionth time that day and headed forward, feeling Near's warm eyes almost burning through her mind, almost like he was trying to analyze her. Lai turned her head ever so lightly, so if anyone looked back at them it would look like see was smelling her blonde hair. "What's with you?" She whispered to Near.

What was wrong with him? He was happy, happy that his friend was finally realizing that Matt liked her back, and happy that Tally accepted him. Tally glanced back at Near and Lai, feeling her own twinge of jealousy. "Let's move!" she said harshly. She was fully in her mafia attitude, and her newfound friends were probably worried about her mental state, but she would tell them later.

The time for silence was almost near_ there's his name again, will it ever let me go?_ Tally shook all thought from her head and let instinct take over, she had to or she wouldn't be strong enough through this battle. She motioned all of them to be as quiet as possible from here on out, if they failed...

A/N - So? Drop us a review! Let us know what you think! 3


	3. Split Personality

An Epic Tale of the Wammy Children.

_**A/N -** A co-written story between FallenMist and Lai-san. We still own nothing but our Oc's, the story and Lai-san claims to own Mello's body. xD Review if you read!_

Chapter 3 – Split Personality.

Mello scowled at his surroundings, his temper was getting the better of his mind again, but that didn't matter it would only put more pressure of him to say clam. Mello thrived under pressure. The blonde male looked around; everyone else seemed to be in his or her own worlds. But not him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he needed a distraction.

Weather he had a reason or not he seemed to be mad at everyone he was with. Mad at Tally for trying to control him, like she was better then him or something. She clearly needs to respect her elders, he decided. He was mad at Lai for not listening to him. He was only trying to protect her. He was fuming at Matt for not seeing that and for Near…well he was mad at Near because he didn't have a proper reason to be.

Matt shook his head at Mello's anger, he didn't understand why Mello was mad at everyone, but knew that he was. As for Lai, his mind kept drifting to her, her smile, and her laugh. Matt shook his head again, now wasn't the time for romantic thoughts, he would have to keep his mind clear if he were to help his friends. Besides, he knew, in his twisted way the Mello was trying to protect Lai earlier. And that could really only mean one thing…

Near felt Mello's anger scorching at them, but he ignored it. What he couldn't ignore was how Tally had suddenly turned from the warm spring breeze, to the harsh winter gale that now emanated from her.

Tally's heart was icy, her friends were probably mad at her, but she was in the mindset to kill, though she had only killed once before, and in self-defence, she knew she could do it if she had to. And odds were that she would. As they approached the light Tally heard three voices, one was Tyrone's, and one was Roger's. But who was the thirds, could it be...

Tally sprung out of the trapdoor, knowing they would be safe. "L, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, realizing at once she had made a mistake, he knew her by a name other than Tally, and that would spell trouble for her. "Ally?" he said shock apparent on his face, both at her being there and where she had come from.

Her group stared at her "Well Tally/Ally, what ever your name is, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Mello roared. Tally couldn't take it any more, she ran out of the room, leaving them all in her dust. "L- Kun?" Lai voiced after Tally or well, Ally's out break. Why would L be here? He normally on came on birthdays or public events supported by Mr. Roger, in which L would help write his speech.

Near shrugged, twirling a lock of smooth, sliver hair, Matt blinked behind his goggles and Mello clenched his teeth together. Lai shook her head again. "She does realize that she just gave way our position and where we came from, right?" The blonde girl sighed, when she woke up, she had expected a semi-normal day today at least. "So…do we go after her and risk getting caught, or go back and then break her out of there before that guy kills her?"

Tally hadn't realized that Tyrone had followed her out of the office, and he knocked the gun out of her hands whirling her around, she was still within shouting distance of the office. But she wanted to fight herself. "Screw the gun, I'm better with knives anyway" she muttered, pulling her good fighting knives from their sheaths that were strapped tightly to her sides. Tyrone charged madly, Tally didn't expect her sudden surge of power, but she was at her limit, and she broke his nose, and then whacked his head, knocking him out.

The group in the office heard a sickening sound of bone breaking, then a groan, a WHUMP, and then nothing. Near looked out first to see Tally standing over an unconscious Tyrone. "He will need a medic... soon." she said icily, hair swishing behind her gracefully.

Tally retreated somewhere far into the caves, only vaguely knowing where she was, she knew they hated her, and that was good, she couldn't afford to have friends. But what was this warm wet stuff leaking from her eyes? L had sent Roger for an ambulance as Matt, Mello, Near and Lai stood starting at the door that led to Tally.

She, Lai, knew what to do but couldn't bring her self to see Tally, besides Near would do the right thing anyways. Lai frowned and dropped into the floor on her knees, crossing her arms. Tally had no right to do what she did in Lai's mind, so why should what she was thinking. But that didn't matter. Her pride was much stronger than this. Tally didn't need friends, she had proved that. Right?

Mello took out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it, tossing the wrapper at Lai, who simply made a face at him.

The girl sighed again. Even Mello, in his own way was telling her what to do. Lai stood up without warning and ran to Tally, her bright hair making it easy to find her in the dark. Lai sat down beside her. "I forgive you." She stated simply.

Tally stared at the blonde dumbly, tears gushing out of her eyes harder now, she hated what she was, what her father had made her, she was worse than Kira, in a way. Was it really safe for her to accept this kind girl's friendship? "Would you mind gathering everyone so that I can explain myself? You all deserve at least that much." Tally said, back to her gentle self again.

Once everyone was assembled she started: "I know you are all probably confused, so here it is. My father was in the mafia, you know this. But so was I, I was a full-fledged member, and on a fast path to the top. I developed a second personality for the mafia, because my second personality was so cold, my code name became 'Ice'." She knew she was dropping a lot of on them, especially considering that Ice was one of the most feared of the mafia, because she was ruthless. "For years I had this personality. So you will have to forgive me, I know that it is something hard to accept, but Ice is part of me..." Tally was shaking with shame; her friends had to hate her. But at least Lai forgave her.

Near came up to her, holding her tight, and stroking her hair. "Tally, no matter what your name, you will always be you, and you will always be my friend," he said, lips brushing lightly across her cheek.

Matt thought it ironic, that Near, the shy one was so easily able to express his emotions to the girl he loved, and Matt couldn't. His resolve sharpened, and he whispered in Lai's ear "you know, I've always liked you." he saidtaking his chance and playing with fire. He moved his hand, brushing her cheek lightly in a manner that mimicked Near's.

Lai froze as soon as Matt's words left his mouth and entered her ears. She didn't dare turn around. Her face now had a heavy, ruby tinged blush spread across her nose and cheeks. "W-w-hat…" She whispered to herself more then Matt. She smiled widely then frowned, immediately mentally slapping herself. This wasn't like Matt. Saying that he liked her? Mello must have put him up to it, she reasoned. Turning around and trying do clam her blush. She faced Matt, her head reaching his chin. She couldn't bring herself to ask if this was a dare or not. But it had to be. For the sake of her sanity, it just had to.

Mello watched, snickering out of the side of his mouth that wasn't occupied by chocolate. In a way, his was happy for the four others but man, now he was feeling jealous. Dangerously jealous…Matt was playing with fire. And both males knew that. Mello was too far away from Matt to hear his whispers, though the blonde male guessed at what he was saying. Which made things worst. Mello's brow furrowed and his mouth became dry. He hated what Matt was saying.

Lai looked up at Matt, her green eyes melting into his. "You, don't mean that, right?" She asked, looking almost hopeful but more confused then anything. "Matt- Kun?" "If I am lying let me be struck by lightning." he said seriously.

Tally too, was blushing heavily; she hugged Near back, and helped him up. What were they going to do now...?

Lai smiled and looked down. "Thank you, Matt…" Her blush was slowly fading now, though her heart was beating faster then ever. It felt weird, almost as if liking him as a crime though. Matt had always been like a brother to her but now the slight feeling that they could be more was growing. She turned back around so her back was pressed softly into Matt's hard chest.

"Umm…Near, Tally-erm…Ally- San, kids, you are safe, don't worry, the paramedics have taken Tyrone and they will be arresting him soon, but I would like to know how you found the underground tunnels, so if you would all please come into Roger-San's office with me..." The raven-haired detective, L spoke calmly. The children followed as told. Tally felt sick, she had probably gotten her and her friends into big trouble. "Now I know that Tally probably didn't discover them as it is her first day here," he said, causing Tally to blush a little, "So which one of you found them?"

Mello had been fuming all the while, jealous that both Matt and Near were expressing their emotions to the girls they liked, while he was, currently, stuck with no one, finally he snapped. "It WAS Tally who discovered them, it was TALLY who stole the candlesticks for the mafia, and every other God Damned thievery that was pinned on me!" He burst out, angry at them all for not being able to tell what the girl really was, "You people haven't noticed it yet, but TALLY," He spit her name out, "Is playing us all like a beautifully tuned violin, she is worse than her parents she is worse than Kir-"

SMACK.

The sound of flesh on flesh reverberated across the room, and where Tally had once been icy, she was pure fire. "Don't say that," she hissed, "Don't you DARE say that I am worse than Kira, I am no way like him. Kira kills without a reason other than the fact that he fancy's himself a god; I've only killed in self-defence. Kira lies to hide what he is so that he can further his reign. I lied to try and keep you safe from my past, to bury my past. I am NOTHING like Kira!"

_A/N - Wooh! Chapter 3! Review or we'll eat your brains!_

_Or just write your name in the Death Note, muahahahah!_


End file.
